Conventional physical access control and authorization functions utilize topologies in which a central controller may act as a hub for multiple readers. Alternatively, authorization may be provided locally at a reader or other access control device. Typically, users requesting access may present a physical credential (such as an access card, key fob, or other RFID or NFC-enabled credential), or other authorization information (such as biometric information including fingerprints, iris scans, retina scans, facial scans, voice recognition, hand scans, etc.) readable by a respective reader device. The authorization information is then checked against access list to determine whether access should be granted to a user.
As the internet-of-things (IoT) continues its development, increasingly more devices have become interconnected, providing flexibility to the types of functionality available on increasingly more types of devices. Typically, however, physical access control and authorization is either not performed on IoT devices, or rely on external authentication servers or services for logical access control to authorize use of a device or application. Similarly, typical access control devices (e.g., readers) are narrowly dedicated to their authorization functions.
Accordingly, tools and techniques for low-power wireless for secure access and access control applications are provided.